


on my mind

by craigslist crackers (CameronFaneron)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Death, Other, Sorry Kevin, im a new deobi lol, jacob and eric are my biases I shouldn’t be writing this, sorry if ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameronFaneron/pseuds/craigslist%20crackers
Summary: Jacob calls Kevin.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob & Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob & Son Youngjae | Eric, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Ji Changmin | Q & Bae Joonyoung | Jacob, Kim Younghoon & Bae Joonyoung | Jacob, Kinda - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a new deobi so please help if I’m ooc

Jacob knew he should’ve walked home instead. Changmin had always complained about Ubers being bad drivers. Now, Jacob was sprawled in the road with the star tugs of a concussion, a shard of glass in his stomach, and about 10 minutes of his life left, tops.

With shaking hands, Jacob grabs his phone, which is laying beside the wrecked brick wall the car crashed into. It was too dark and too late outside for anyone to be awake, but the shop across the streets had the lights on. Turning, he could make out the silhouette of a person on the phone, staring directly at the wreck. He was hidden from sight, however, landing in the alleyway near the crashed car.

He smiled. One less person to see the mess he currently was, a blood pooling into a puddle beneath his thighs. So much blood. 

With a great amount of effort, Jacob pushed himself upwards, phone in hand, and rested against said brick wall, having to drag his numb legs across asphalt. 

The night was so, so cold against his burning skin. He let out a cry of pain after settling. 

This was it, he was actually going to die in an alleyway of Seoul. 

It was a sudden realization, and it should’ve shaken him down to his core, but he could only think of one thing.

Kevin. 

_Shit. He was going to be so worried._

He stole a glance at his phone. Full battery, high service-

Jacob barked out a laugh. He was wanting to call Kevin while bleeding out in an alleyway. 

Jacob is going to die, and yet the only thing he wanted to do was talk to Kevin.

Before even thinking of calling anybody else, he dialed the familiar number. 

“ _Hey Bae Bae,”_ Jacob be lying if the fond nickname didn’t make him cry a little harder. _“Where you at, man?”_

Jacob sucked in a breath, praying the pain wouldn’t show in his voice. “I’m still trying to get home, dude. We took a quick pit stop, though.” With shaking hands, he lightly grasped the glass shard in his stomach, causing his voice to jump with his next sentence. “The driver and I had to pee.”

“ _Ah,_ ” The sound of keys on a keyboard clacking away ceased, and then the chair Kevin was sitting in creaked loudly, suggesting he was leaning back in his chair. “ _Why’re you calling me? Not complaining or anything, though.”_

“I…” Jacob trailed off, half panicking about what he could possibly say in this situation and another half in complete and utter pain. “The gas station was a one person bathroom only, so I’m kind of just waiting on him, I guess? I’m pretty bored, so…” 

“ _Mm._ ” Kevin hummed, and Jacob could tell he was buying it. “ _Eric’s here by the way. Say hi, Eric~.”_

_“What?”_

“Love you, too, Eric!” Jacob yelled, as if increasing his voice would make him seem more okay than he really was. 

“ _Jacob Bae, Jacob Bae, Jacob Bae, Jacob Bae-_ “ Kevin was back, the smile in his voice clear. 

“Mmyes?” In hindsight, Jacob should’ve tried pulling the shard out earlier. He should get an Oscar for acting, and being able to hide the little moans and cries he would let out with each move of his hand.

“ _I miss you. Eric’s been mean to me and Changmin keeps complaining while Youngjoon sulks in the corner._ ” Several voices in the background filter through the phone’s speaker. “ _I need my Canadian brother here, they keep whining._ ”

“I’m sure you can-“ Jacob's hand collapses at his side as he untenses all his taut muscles. The waves of pain that wracked his body with each shift of the glass was unbearable, and he grew frustrated with how _difficult_ it was to take it out of his body. “I’m sure you can handle yourself without me.”

“ _You good? You sounded really winded. Have you been running?_ ” The way Kevin stated all this was so calm, so casual and nonchalant that Jacob wanted to smile. “ _Was Changmin right? Are Uber drivers really that bad, leaving you behind and making you run home?_ ”

“Yes, yes they are really that sucky.”

“ _Yknow, Changmin was watching your Uber car and was making sure you were actually making it home._ ”

Jacob’s heart stopped. With haste, he grabbed the shard again, tugging much more urgently. More grunts escaped.

“Is- is he still checking?”

“ _He’s doing, like, intervals.”_ Changmin spoke from the background. _“I think you just reminded him to check-“_

“No-!”

With that yell, he reached forward with the hand that was gripping his impaler. His world rocked with pure, unbridled pain as the shard within him cut deeper, piercing through more flesh as it moved. A scream tore its way through Jacob’s throat, and he regranted the glass, ripping in out in one swift move. 

Nothing could be heard on the other line.

Jacob’s ears were ringing.

The world spun so fast.

Pain ebbed and flowed from head to fingertips, from neck to toes. Jacob felt weaker than he’d ever been before. 

“ _… Cobi?_ ” Kevin. He almost forgot he was still on the call.

“ _... not at the gas station… flower shop?” Changmin._

Kevin’s breath hitched. “ _...Changmin is saying you’re not at the gas station. Why are you at some flower shop? Jacob, what’s going on? Why did you scream?”_

_“He screamed? Put him on speaker.”_ Jacob could hear Eric move closer to the phone.

“I…” From somewhere in the distance, the authorities made their presence known

“ _Are those sirens? Jacob?!”_

“ _Put him on speaker, idiot!”_ Eric yelled once more.

“Please, don’t-!”

“ _Jacob Bae, you are going to tell me what is going on. Right. Now.”_ This time Youngjoon came to the front, much louder and closer than before.

Jacob lifted his phone, barely feeling it vibrating, but still feeling it nonetheless. If he had to use any word to describe his current feelings, it’d be _fuzzy_. With shaking fingers, he pressed the green button labeled ‘answer’ without even bothering to look at his current state.

Through blurred vision, he could see Eric, Hyunjoon, and Changmin crowding Kevin, pushing to see the screen. Kevin had run a hand through his hair, messing the black locks. 

“I’m sorry you had to see me like this, Keb.” 

“ _Jacob, holy shit-“_ Kevin's voice shook horribly. _“Holy hell, that’s so much blood- Where the hell are you?!”_

Eric slammed a palm on the desk Kevin was sitting at, startling the boys around him. “ _Kevin, shut up! Let him talk.”_ Changmin walked away, shaking his head.

“ _I’m going to get him.”_

“Changmin you will _not-!”_

Jacob couldn’t help the way he hunched forward, eyes tearing up with the pain as he clutched his sides. By the time he recovered, Kevin had lifted a hand, as if reaching for Jacob, while Changmin was nowhere in sight, probably already gone.

“ _Jacob, please,_ ” tears Kevin had been holding back finally broke through, running down his face in torrents and making his voice shake, distort, and stutter. “ _Tell me what the hell is going on.”_

The light headedness that nagged at Jacob’s brain finally reached its climax. He was no longer holding the phone, simply balancing it on the fist he was trying to stop the bleeding with. The whole alleyway had been painted dark red.

Jacob was tired. The pain subsided into dull pulses, gentle throbbing. The pain wasn’t going away, he realized. He just couldn’t feel his limbs anymore.

Youngjoon was gone too, probably going with Changmin to find Jacob. 

“I’ll see you around Kevin.” He smiled for the first time since the crash. “I love you, Keb. Stay cool.” Eric’s face crumpled, and if Jacob’s eyes could focus, he’d have seen it. He’d see Eric break down to his knees, tearing himself away from the view of the camera. 

“ _Jacob? Jacob Bae, don’t you dare-“_ Kevin fumbled with the phone, clutching it tight, but Jacob was already lifting a hand to end the call.

Once he did, his hand dropped to the ground, but he didn’t hear it land. Only then did he realize how tired he was. 

Bathed in red and blue lights, surrounded by distant police sirens, Jacob closed his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m rlly sorry but my angsty self couldn’t help it


End file.
